Killer
| jva=Kenji Hamada| extra1= | bounty= 162,000,000}}| }} "Massacre Soldier" Killer is a masked pirate and subordinate of Eustass Kid.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Killer is introduced. He is one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" on Sabaody Archipelago whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hats arrive. He and Zoro share a number of similarities, including their inclination towards killing/violence, status as swordsmen and non-captain Supernovas, lack of an apparent position in their crew, and the only two who hold no apparent Devil Fruit Abilities. Appearance Killer is both a lean and lanky masked man, wearing a plain, white and light-blue full-head helmet with many holes in it, and what look like modern headphones on both the sides. From the back of it, long wild blonde hair falls down to Killer's thighs. He wears a black shirt with white polka-dots and an open collar that shows his chest, with pants that resemble those worn by real world Native Americans (this style is often seen in fans of Classic Rock and Heavy Metal music). Killer also had a red sash around his waist. He carries a pair of hand guards which have very long detachable scythes connected to them. When not fighting, these scythes are placed in a large sheath tied to his right hip. Personality Like the rest of Kid's crew, Killer comes across as both level-headed and mildly arrogant; where in the former case, probably more so than their Captain ever will. Of course, this does not mean he is not as enticed toward violence as anybody else on the crew. He also remains fairly silent during combat, save for the slicing of his blades, and tends to focus on the elimination of his enemies. Killer is more knowledgeable than his captain in terms of historical facts, as he informed Kid the meaning of the Ox Bell. Abilities and Powers Killer is a fearsome pirate and combatant. His skills have earned him a bounty of over 100,000,000, which is considered to be very impressive for a rookie, even within the Grand Line. He was able to resist Silvers Rayleigh's burst of Haki without a flinch. Killer's style of fighting seems to rely mainly on agility and speed, which he uses to overpower his opponent before they can strike him, or to dodge attacks. He was capable of fighting pair to pair with the fellow Supernova Urouge though the latter had not increased his muscle mass. Weapons Killer is seen using a pair of scythe-bladed weapons attached to his armbands, that are capable of spinning around or being used as hand scythes. These weapons can also be used to block other weapons, leaving the foe open for Killer to kick the enemy's flank, or other exposed areas. Combined with the agility he has so far displayed in combat, and the notion that he is not afraid to kill, he is a formidable foe.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 505 and Episode 399, Killer displays his fighting capabilities. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Kid and his crew came to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. Killer was seen fighting Urouge for reasons unknown upon first introduction, a fight that was broken up by X. Drake.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Killer is seen fighting Urouge. He is later seen rejoined with his captain at the Human Auctioning House, to observe the auction taking place. After interruptions by Luffy, Killer found himself fighting to escape alongside Trafalgar Law and Luffy's crews, in the face of a daunting Marine attack. During the battle, Luffy remarks how he will be the one to find the great treasure One Piece, Kid responds to this statement by ceasing current fighting, and facing Luffy. After a brief recollection between Captains, on how their journey was met with laughter and dismissal at their crews dreams, on their route along the Grand Line, the crew escaped together. The crew managed to defeat the Marines and headed back to their ship to escape the island. Destroying a bridge to halt enemy progress, their crew was amazed at the tenacity shown by the Marines, as they continued the chase despite the bridge being destroyed. Their attention is drawn at that moment, however, to the presence a Pacifista, whom they assume to be the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. Marineford Arc He was seen watching Ace's execution televised at Sabaody with Kid, meaning that he and his crew managed to escape capture by the Marines. He is then seen with Kid and the rest of his crew at Marineford during the aftermath. Post-War Arc After the war, he is seen in the New World with the rest of the Kid Pirates. He is shown explaining the significance of the Ox Bell and Luffy's ringing it to Kid. Major Battles * Killer vs. Urouge, interrupted by X. Drake * Kid Pirates, Heart Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates vs. Marines * Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates vs. Pacifista Trivia * He is noted to bear some likeness to the Soulcalibur character Voldo. Both characters have a similar body build, use a strange but agile fighting style and have dual hand-held weapons capable of spinning around. Killer wears a mask, Voldo himself is often seen wearing a mask in the Soul Calibur series. However, it is unconfirmed if Killer is based on or inspired partly by the character. * Killer's helmet has been noted to bare resemblance to the French musician Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo's helmet from Daft Punk. Daft Punk were made famous in Japan by their animated film Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem, during this time the duo were wearing outfits made up to make them look like robots. * It should be noted that in one of the SBS, Oda said he picked the name "Killer" out of sheer laziness; thus the name holds little to no meaning. It means that he is the only Supernova introduced in the Sabaody arc whose name is not linked to a real life pirate or privateer and the only one of the group with no other meaning at all. * In the latest fan poll, Killer ranked in 100th place, making him the least popular Supernova by a landslide. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:South Blue Characters Category:Eleven Supernovas